


Reorient

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Dig 2 Spoilers, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Hastily written in the car while travelling, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: Rusty wakes up in the middle of the night and gets confused about where he is.Contains spoilers for SteamWorld Dig 2's ending.





	Reorient

He woke up with a start and extremely disoriented. Where was he? Not in the mech, was all he knew. As it was, Rusty wasn't sure if his shoulders would ever be the same again after being restrained like that. That still didn't tell him much about where he was. Did The Shiner have some plan for an undoubtedly-painful modification? Had he died in the mech and just now somehow revived? Was he still dead?

Rusty looked around and found Dorothy asleep next to him. Reality came flooding back to him--yes, the planet may have exploded, but he was alive and safe. He was still trying to mentally grasp it, but the time trapped in the Oasis was behind him now. And maybe most importantly, he wasn't on his own anymore--he had Dorothy at his side to help him face whatever the future had to throw at him, or whatever ghosts of the past may come to haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This almost feels too short to post, but I just remind myself that drabbles are both a thing and entirely valid.


End file.
